Covers
by bookworm299
Summary: You've lived a lie so long do you even know the truth? Or is it just another part to play. Another lie in a life of lies. Another cover story. Do you really know your self at all? Or did you drown that story underneath more lies like all the others. You may hate the drama but sometimes a lie can be easier to live then the truth. You don't have to try as hard.


A/N: I was bored and this spawned…that's it really. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Get over it already. You don't own it either. Unless you do…which would be creepy…and should tell you I don't own this!

Title: Covers

Summary: You've lived a lie so long do you even know the truth? Or is it just another part to play. Another lie in a life of lies. Another cover story. Do you really know your self at all? Or did you drown that story underneath more lies like all the others. You may hate the drama but sometimes a lie can be easier to live then the truth. You don't have to try as hard. It doesn't hurt as much. But is it all just another lie? Do you even know the truth? You're much to good at what you do, but do you know where to draw the line. After all, you've seen both sides. Do you ever take off the mask? Just another cover.

Felix Lester, computer nerd.

Alex Tanner, rich guy's son.

Cub, a kid in over his head.

Agent Rider, an underestimated spy.

Assassin Rider, the best shot in Scorpia. Second only to Yassen and Rothman.

Alex Brenner, soccer player.

Alex Johnson, a kid on vacation. A normal teenager.

A thousand different names.

A thousand different stories.

A thousand different lives.

A thousand different lies.

Each had the same face, same looks, same person.

Blond hair that hangs in his eyes, hazel colored eyes that were more darkish brown with only a trace of green and gold. Tan Caucasian skin. Lithe(al) muscles. A fourteen year old boy. Never a threat. Never a liability. But exactly that.

He knows all your secrets.

He knows all about you.

He knows your schemes and plans.

Your convoluted reasons.

Your maniac madness.

Your insane methods.

He knows your biggest hopes and dreams.

He's the thing of your very nightmares.

A threat.

A liability.

A teenager with a temper.

An assassin with a target.

A spy on a mission.

He's a wanted criminal.

A blackmailed hero.

MI6 legend.

A tabooed name.

A danger.

A 'druggie'.

A thousand different lies.

All yet none of them true.

He has no parents.

He has no family.

He has no guardian.

He has no teammates.

He has no one on his side.

He is on no ones side.

Walks the line, like every spy.

But his mask fits a little to well.

He has no life, he barley has a name.

You use him because he is underestimated.

You underestimate him. Or maybe over estimate.

You never know because he is far to good at what he does.

That scares you.

You no longer hold the cards.

He can twist your words back at you as easily as you speak them.

It's his job.

He isn't supposed to feel.

Hidden in a mask.

Tom Harris, his best friend is at risk.

Ben his partner got shot.

Jack his guardian is dead.

Yassen Gregorvitch took a bullet to the heart.

His godfather killed his parents.

All his fault. But you can't change the past.

He's a child.

He's a teenager.

He has a temper.

He's a sharpshooter.

He's an assassin.

He does damage control.

He's saved the world.

He's a hero.

He's killed in cold blood.

He's the villain.

He is all these things.

He is none of these things.

He is a liar.

An actor.

An assassin.

A schoolboy.

A spy.

He plays each like a role.

Slipping between them like a one-man play.

And you never realize.

You never believe.

Maybe cause it's crazy.

Maybe cause it scares.

Maybe you just don't want to, because he's a child.

He is simply Alex Rider.

All these things.

Yet none at all.

You paint a picture only to find the image has changed.

The backgrounds different.

The lightings all wrong.

He's a little worse for wear.

He's broken.

He's fighting.

He realize he's 14 bloody year old.

You don't know who he is.

But why should he?  
Your only ever what people make you out to be.

The truth is, there is no truth.

In a life of lies, he is his disguise.

It changes and twists and there is always some part of truth.

But you never know what is mask and what is an emotion.

Real and true.

What makes you think he doesn't too?

Live a life of lies.

Bittersweet, true.

You'll never find the real you.

You dig your self in a little deeper.

You take another wrong turn.

But your luck is running out.

What truth is there to unfold?

It's all secrets, some you don't even realize.

No ones left to dig you out.

You dug your own grave but it wasn't your fault.

Your Alex Rider.

Nothing more, nothing less.

It keeps you alive, but only just.

You never know whom to trust.

You really don't know the answer.

Except that, you are your cover stories.

And that is that.

Sometimes a life of lies is simpler.

It hurts less.

No one to fake for.

No one really cares.

It gets easier they say.

You lost yourself so you hide the holes with a mask.

Sometimes it's easier to live with a cover.

No one sees through you.

And nobody wants to.


End file.
